Timeline of Events (Japan): 3 Year Anniversary
'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) 350px|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) x35 x35 x35 x35 x3550px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Vegito 02 x35 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta100px|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken)100px|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta100px|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Ginyu Force Special Training' 350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (AGL)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (STR)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Ginyu Force Reborn Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) 'The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct' • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) x77 100px|link=Transdimensional Instinct Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) 100px|link=Indomitable Battle Lust Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 100px|link=Drive to Win Super Saiyan God SS Goku 100px|link=Absolute Realm of God Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Flaring Battle Impulse Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Fist from the Heavens Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Divine Power Within Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla x10 100px|link=Boundless Potential Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla 100px|link=Perilous Potential Strength Kale (Berserk) x10 100px|link=Awakened Berserker Kale (Berserk) 100px|link=Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla x10 x10 100px|link=Dreadful Super Fusion Super Saiyan 2 Kefla 100px|link=Pride Awakened Super Saiyan Cabba x10 100px|link=Power of Pride and Bonds Super Saiyan 2 Cabba ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=Conflicted Female Saiyan Kale x5 100px|link=Well-Honed Body and Mind Super Saiyan 2 Kale 100px|link=Boiling Competitive Spirit Caulifla x5 100px|link=Battle Lust Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Invincible Legend of Universe 11 Jiren100px|link=Defeat Is Not an Option Android 18 'Supreme Kai's Trials' Areas 22-27 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x70 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=All or Nothing Super Saiyan God SS Vegito 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Explosive Evolution Turles x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' ---- Farmable cards: ---- ---- Log-in bonus: ---- 23rd World Tournament 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Full-Power Collision Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) x7 100px|link=Martial Mettle Goku x7 100px|link=Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) ---- New cards: ---- ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 'The Invincible Strongest of the Strong' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x77 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Lord Slug' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 'Protector of Future Peace' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x15 x777 'Shining Hope in the Future of War' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 'Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x3 x7 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 24th World Tournament 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Steady Advance of Evil Buu (Super) x7 100px|link=The Neverending Challenge Goku (Youth) ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga • Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Reward cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20 ---- '''Reward cards:' ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'Defender of Beliefs and Dreams • DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 '25th World Tournament' 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Decisive Execution Coora (Final Form) x35 x21 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly' 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 'Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 'Launch's Treasure Hunt' 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku)' • Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 100px|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) x77 x35 ---- Reward cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren' • Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x21 x21 x21 x21 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 x5 x5 'DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine!' 'The Terrifying Transforming Majin' Stage 3 • The Unknown Battle: Gods and Majin ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x21 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x1 ---- New cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '26th World Tournament' 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=New Arrival Ultimate Gohan ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Ghostly Prank' ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Desperate Fury! Infinite Power of Rage' • Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Renewal • The Curse of the Blood Rubies • Awakened Pride ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link=Fused with the Big Gete Star Metal Coora x35 100px|link=Seething Tenacity Super Saiyan Vegeta x35 100px|link=Triumphant Winning Machine Piccolo x10 100px|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora (AGL) x10 100px|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora (TEQ) x10 100px|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora (INT) x10 100px|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora (STR) x10 100px|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora (PHY) ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 100px|link=To the World of Excitement Goku (Youth) x15 x777 'Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 100px|link=Love Illuminating the Future Mai (Future) x20 100px|link=Refreshed Innocence Android 18 x20 100px|link=Swirling Mind Videl x20 100px|link=Adventurous Mood-maker Pan (GT) x20 100px|link=Magnificent Maiden Dance Super Ribrianne ---- New cards: ---- 'Videl's Introduction to Flight' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 100px|link=The Heroic Pair Gohan (Teen) & Videl ---- New cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'The Darkness Shrouding the Future' Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events